Harder To Breathe
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: Belated Zemyx Day fic. Oneshot. Songfic. Zexion and Demyx were happy together, but Zexion feels that Demyx is hiding something from him. That secret has a very heafty price to pay. Angsty. No lemon before you ask.


A

**A.N. **_Well, this is for Zemyx day (I've gone over to the dark side-yaoi fangirl now), but unfortunately is late, as I kinda forgot. Oopsy. Anyways, I haven't done a songfic before, so lets see how it goes._

_Candy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zexy, Demy or anyone else and I don't own the song. That's Square Enix and Maroon 5's jobs._

A.N. End

Zexion was happy. He finally had the privilege to call Demyx – the most gorgeous guitar teacher in the world – his. Said guitar teacher was snuggled up next to him, snoozing away. The slate haired man smiled one of his small, rare smiles as he gazed at the peaceful face of his still virgin boyfriend (though he had no room to talk).

But something was troubling the Cloaked Schemer. Demyx had been acting distant as of late, going out and forbidding Zexion from accompanying him, even if was just for a quick drink with their friends.

Zexion was sure it was nothing: just Demyx needing his space. But there was a nagging feeling that the guitarist was not just his anymore.

_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Zexion liked surprising Demyx. The look of surprise then happiness was priceless in his opinion. Being allowed home early gave Zexion one such opportunity to surprise him (as well as the hard to come by wine he managed to swindle off of Lexeaus, one of the other librarians). But upon opening the front door, the wine went crashing to the floor, as Zexion stared at who he thought was his boyfriend, pinned against the wall by another man, sharing a heated and passionate kiss, which looked a damn sight more heated than Demyx and Zexion had shared.

His blood was boiling in anger, and he knew that he could snap at any minute. Demyx could see the look on Zexion's face. He'd blown it, big time.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

Demyx looked over, shocked, and the panicked look spoke for itself. "Zexy, this isn't what it looks like!"

Demyx had been cheating on Zexion with Xigbar, and that was all there was to it in Zexion's eyes.

Xigbar, knowing how aggressive Zexion could get, muttered an "I best be going..." and scuttled out of the apartment.

Demyx cautiously walked towards Zexion, hoping he could apologize and promise never to do it again. But Zexion reacted before Demyx could utter a word.

The wall now had a rather large dent in it, in the shape of Zexion's fist. Demyx flinched back, staying out of range.

Four simple words brought tears to Demyx's eyes. Four simple words broke Demyx's heart. Four simple words made their worlds come crashing down, the foundations destroyed by four simple words.

"Get out, it's over."

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Demyx stood outside the apartment block, staring at the drawn curtains of what used to be his and Zexy's apartment as the weather assaulted him with rain and wind. At least the rain covered the fact he was crying from the world.

He looked down at his trainers. Zexion had told him to get his things while he was out at work, and then leave his key behind. After that, he'd shoved him out the door, yelling that he never wanted to see him or Xigbar ever again and slammed the door in his face.

The guitarist sniffled quietly. He'd have to be patient in order to get back into Zexion's good books and have the possibility to be near him. He turned and headed off, seeking shelter at Luxord's house.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Zexion glared out at the storm, the rain reminding him of the certain guitarist who had decided the librarian wasn't good enough for him. Zexion just knew Demyx wouldn't want to stay with him, be only his. Hell, even Zexion wouldn't want to date himself, so why would anyone else want to. If only Demyx had ended it, then maybe the rain wouldn't break Zexion's heart so much, remembering the tears that ran down the blonde's cheeks two months ago.

Then he remembered the position Xigbar and Demyx had been in, and Zexion had a hard time not tearing his book in half. He wouldn't be surprised if Demyx was being molested – okay, _making love with_ – that arsehole at that very moment.

Then Zexion just had to get mental images. Demyx throwing his head back in pure pleasure, and Xigbar doing things Zexion wished he hadn't imagined. If only Zexion knew that Demyx wanted him back, and could just imagine Zexion fooling around with – sorry, _making love with_ – a guy so much prettier and so much nicer than Demyx.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Luxord stared in disbelief at the sight when he returned home. He knew he should have done more, been more helpful, but now it might be too late. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled two numbers, one after the other.

999 and Zexion.

_Does it kill?_

_Does it burn?_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that has all the control?_

Zexion's car skidded into a space in the hospital car park, and he pretty much ran towards the entrance, not caring if his car was stolen at this minute. He charged to the reception desk, shoving anyone out of his way. The receptionist moved back at seeing the soaking wet, panting and by her guess aggressive man.

"Where's Demyx Umi's room?" Zexion _needed _to know if Demyx was okay, no matter how much it would pain him.

Zexion couldn't believe what Demyx had fallen to. The life support systems, his laboured breathing, Zexion knew that this was his fault.

But the things that cemented the fact that this was his fault were the fresh cuts on the blonde's wrists.

_Does it thrill?_

_Does it sting?_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold?_

Six months. Demyx had been in a coma for six months. All those six months, Zexion knew it was his fault. Xigbar had come to explain that Demyx was getting lessons on how to please a man, just so he could make his and Zexion's first time brilliant. It must have been what Demyx had been doing all those times Zexion had been forbidden from going with him, he'd been talking to the others to get tips. Zexion knew he should have listened to Demyx. But it could be too late.

How Zexion wished he could apologize and patch up what had been his whole world.

"Demyx..."

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cuz it's gettin harder and harder to breathe_

Zexion sat by Demyx's bedside, his head held in his hands as he cried. It had been a year since Demyx fell into the coma now, and Zexion still came to see him. Their friends told Zexion that Demyx wasn't going to wake up. That Zexion had killed him.

Zexion thought they were right.

But part of him told him not to give up on Demyx.

So there he was, sitting by Demyx's bedside, hoping that the one in a billion chance was in his favour of Demyx waking up. Maybe then he'd have the chance to apologize. He knew Demyx wouldn't want him back, not after how he'd treated the guitarist. But as long as they could be acquaintances, possibly friends later, and he could be near him, Zexion would be able to deal.

Zexion's head shot up as he heard movement from the bed. The blonde groaned a little as he opened his eyes for the first time in a year. He slowly looked over to the side, sensing somebody's eyes on him. Upon seeing the slate haired man, Demyx gave a look of confusion.

"Zexion?"

Just hearing him speak set Zexion off again, crying as quietly as possible. "Demyx..."

"What're… you… doing… here?"

Zexion got up and hugged the blonde gently, crying into his shoulder silently, "This is my fault. I'm so sorry Demyx. Xigbar explained everything. Can you forgive me?"

Demyx blinked in surprise, everything quickly catching up with him. _How long have I been out? _Was the first thing he wondered. It must have been a while, as Zexion's hair was longer. Or maybe he'd grown it while he was at Luxord's. Either way, why was Zexion crying into Demyx's shoulder?

Then Demyx's brain finally caught up with the audio, Zexion had apologized, and wanted to be forgiven? Xigbar had explained? Did that mean that Zexion would take him back?

"Zexy… I… forgive you… but can I… ask something?"

Zexion looked into his eyes, doubting he could ever deny Demyx anything every again. After all, Zexion made his life hell. "What is it?"

"Will you take me back?" Demyx looked into Zexion's eyes pleadingly. It was the only thing Demyx wanted. If Zexion said no, he would jump off a building, or something to that effect.

Zexion stared in disbelief at Demyx, but smiled his rare smile. "I should be the one asking that."

**A.N.** _There you have it. Song didn't feature much towards the end, but oh well. Please send reviews, reviews make my day, honestly._

_ZEMYX!_

_Candy_

_P.S. The song was Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5, in case you're wondering (it was on a Zexion video which was brilliant!)_

**A.N. End.**


End file.
